


Doctor Who Flash Fiction Collection

by amai_kaminari



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and flash fiction from Doctor Who. Mostly 11th Doctor/River and Rory/Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Flash Fiction Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Reasons To Stay In Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35075) by blythechild. 



> **Characters/Pairings:** 11th Doctor/River **  
> Community:** comment-fic LJ  
>  **Challenge:** Five Things  
>  **Prompt:** From blythechild LJ -  
> Five Reasons To Stay In Bed  
> 1\. It's Day 1 of the Zombie Apocalypse  
> 2\. The bed sheets miraculously turned to chocolate overnight  
> 3\. Climatologists were right all along and you just saw a Woolly Mammoth walk past your window  
> 4\. THE FLOOR IS MADE OF SNAKES!  
> 5\. A man/woman/multiple men/women of incredible hotness is/are in bed with you and have just given you that 'come hither' stare...  
>  **Length:** ~200  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **A/N:** blythechild's prompt was a response to apgeeksout's original prompt of 'five reasons to stay in bed'

A loud hiss startled the Doctor out of sleep. He opened his eyes to find River sitting beside him, wearing nothing but a cat-that-got-the-cream smile and a chocolate bed sheet draped around her curvy form. Feeling his cheeks and ears burn, he turned away from her and towards the source of the sound that awakened him. In hindsight, that probably hadn't been the best idea because as soon as he could focus his eyes in the dim light, he discovered that floor was made of snakes. Moreover, there were zombies riding on mammoths outside the Tardis window.

"Hello, Sweetie."

"Again?!"

"Anniversaries do happen every year."

"Is it that time again?"

River's only response was a grin.

"So tell me, Love. Why again are there snakes in our bedroom this time? Wait. Don't tell me. Spoilers?"

"Not this time."

"Does that mean you're actually going to tell me?"

"Only if you say 'our bedroom' again."

"River..."

"Fine. The mice keep the mammoths at bay. It works on elephants, doesn't it?"

"Sorry. There are mice in here, too? Also, you do realize that is just a myth, yes? Elephants are not actually afraid of mice?"

"Earth mice, no. But these mice were from Androzani Major."

"Were?"

"You don't see any mice in here, do you?"

"What happened to the mice?"

"Why do you think all the snakes showed up?"


End file.
